dofuswikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Emoty
Emoty Może najpierw, kilka słów wstępu, czym właściwie są emoty. To nic innego jak dodatkowe akcje, wykonywane przez naszą postać, kolejny atut przygotowany przez Ankamę. Zatem nasza postać może nie tylko np. usiąść (emotka sit), ale klasnąć w dłonie, ukłonić się, wysłać komuś buziaka, czy też wypuścić nie zbyt przyjemne, ale bardzo zabawne gazy ;) Poniżej zajme się opisem wszystkich możliwych emotek występujących w grze, a także ich zdobywanie. W sumie na większość, trzeba iść z dużą grupą, aby rozwiązać tzw "puzzle", czyli stanąć na poszczególnych; właściwych, miejscach. Na niektóre można iśc samemu (papier, kamień i nożyce; buziak etc), a jeszcze inne, trzeba dropić (np. oups), przejść duna (patrz: point finger) lub po prostu kupić :) Niektóre da się zdobyć bez konieczności posiadania p2p. Co, gdzie i jak, czyli zdobywanie emotek Klaskanie (/Appl) Grafika:klaskanie.jpg * Co robi: Twoja postać będzie klaskać. * Lokacja: (-2,-6) (jaskinia na(-3,-4) do (-2,-6)) * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: 9 * Jak zdobyć: Rozwiązać puzzle. * Czy potrzebne P2P: Nie. *# Po pierwsze, żeby się tam dostać trzeba zacząć od Amakny (nie od Cracler Mountain; który jest najczęściej popełnianym błędem), dojść do jaskini na (-3,-4) i dojść do (-2,-6).Kiedy już dotrzesz z grupą na miejsce, zwróć uwagę, że na jednej ze skał, na górze, będzie kwadratowa kamienna tafla, na której ktoś z drużyny, będzie musiał stanąć, aby otworzyć kammienne wejście do jaskinii. Dojście tam, jest banalne proste, trzeba zacząć od jaskinii, która znajduje się o jedną mapę w górę. Zapamiętaj drogę, bo liczy się czas. Dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś z drużyny poczekał, na tą która, poszła otworzyć przejście. Bo często bywa tak że, kiedy cała drużyna wejdzie do środka, przejście automatycznie się zamyka, nieważne jak ten ostatni będzie się śpieszył :) *# Kiedy będziecie już w środku, stańcie na wszystkich 5 kaflach, 1 osoba (z p2p) będzie musiała otworzyć dalsze wejście, pociągając za dźwignie. *# W drugim pokoju, potrzeba 9 osób, aby utworzyły krzyż, tak jak widać na obrazku wyżej. *# Kiedy wagonik się odsunie, trzeba szybko wejść do środka, zanim wróci na swoje miejsce, podejść do kolorowej statuły, kliknąć na nią i to wszystko :) Dostaniecie info o zdobyciu emotki /appl. Machanie na pożeganie (/Bye) * Co robi: Twoja postać będzie machać jedną ręką. * Lokacja: (4,1) * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: 6 * Jak zdobyć: Rozwiązać puzzle. * Czy potrzebne P2P: Nie. *# Ta emotka znajduje się wewnątrz biblioteki. Wystarczy do niej wejść, następnie schodami zejść na dół. *# W pierwszym roomie trzeba stanąć na wszystkich 6 kaflach i pociągnąc za dźwignie. *# W kolejnym pomieszczeniu, powtarzamy krok nr. 2 i cieszymy się nową emotką ^^ Zwycięzca (/Champ) Co robi: Twoja postać będzie podnosić puchar. Ilu ludzi potrzeba: Brak danych. Jak zdobyć: Brak danych. Emote tą można dostać za wygranie Dofus Arena Tournament. Jest to część setu Champion Set. Obrazek to pokaz emoty przez GM-a. Narazie niedostępna. http://images2.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/75/CHAMP.png Skrzyżowanie rąk (/Cross) http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/8/83/Emote_cross.JPG/250px-Emote_cross.JPG Co robi: Twoja postać będzie mogła założyć ręce Ilu ludzi potrzeba: 9 Jak zdobyć: Rozwiązać sudoku Czy potrzebne do tego P2P: Nie 1. Po pierwsze, trzeba iść w Astrub na pozycję 10,-24 i stanąć na kaflę gdzieś po lewej stronie planszy. Otworzy się właz, który udostępni nam przejśćie do jaskini z Emotem. Trzeba jeszcze przejść na jedno słoneczko do gory żeby nas zabrało w miejsce gdzie będziemy próbować dostać się do Emota. 2. Wystarczy ustawić się tak jak na zdjęciu powyżej i osoba, która ma p2p musi pociągnąć za wajchę, która znajduje się po prawej stronie planszy. 3. Kiedy przesunie się wagonik najlepiej jak najszybciej się dostać, bo los bywa okrótny. Wystarszy kliknąć na tą kolorową kolumnę na środku planszy i możemy pochwalić się nowo zdobytym Emotkiem :) Strach (/Fear) * Co Robi: Kuca i chowa głowe w ręce ze strachu. * Lokacja: (19,24) * Ilu Graczy: 1 * Jak Zdobyć: Wykonać Zadanie * Potrzebne P2P: Nie *#Na mapce stajemy obok zielonych krzaków przy samym końcu jednej kładki, wypłynie kładka na której stoi IOP na obrazku i staniemy tak jak on. Pojawi się kolejna kładka i dzięki niej przejdziemy na nastepną mape. *#Wchodzimy do domku dotykamy statuy i dostajemy nową Emotke. http://images3.wikia.com/dofus/images/a/a9/Example.jpg Ukłon(/Hi) * Co robi: Postać wita się ukłonem. * Lokacja: Blacksmith dungeon * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: Tylu aby przejść dungeona Całus (/Kiss) ' Co robi:' Postać puszcza całusa ' Ilu ludzi potrzeba:' 1 ' Co należy zrobić:' Wykonać Zadanie (Quest) *# Pogadać z Don Rouann (opcja) *# Zdobyć 1 Crab Pincer. Drop z Crab. Dla low-level graczy, (12,4), (13,1) albo (12,0) *# Pogadać z Don Rouann i oddać mu [Pincer *# Odpowiadać na jego pytania *## Declare this question as stupid *## That depends *## Depending to the day, the context, the couple... *# Poczekać na sekretną godzine (od 0.00 do 1.00) *# Pogadać z Don Rouann o sekretnej godzinie i cieszyć się nową Emotką. ' Czy potrzebne P2P: ' Tak, ponieważ musimy rozmawiać z NPC na terenie p2p. Złość (/Mad) http://images4.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/7b/Emote_mad_room2.jpg * Co Robi: Grozi pięścią. * Lokacja: (-6,24) * Graczy: 6 * Jak zdobyć: Układanka *# Wchodzimy do środka *# Stajemy na puzzlach pociągamy dźwignie. *# Stajemy tak jak na obrazku i pociągamy dźwignie *# Dotykamy statuy i cieszymy się nową Emotką. Uwaga na Dreggony jak będziemy dochodzić do jaskini. F2P nie muszą się martwić bo ich nie agresują. Gazy (/Oups) * Co Robi: Puszcza bąka. * Lokacja: Brak * Graczy: Brak * Jak zdobyć: Scroll Wave of Panics Scroll to drop z Crocodyle Kamień, Papier, Nożyce (/Pfc1 /Pfc2 /Pfc3) Co robi:Gra w kamien/papier/nozyce Gdzie:(2,1) Graczy:1 Jak wykonac:Ukoncz zadanie 1'''.Kup ksiazke "Secrets of Squirrels Language"(czyli Sekrety jezyka wiewiorek) koszyuje ona 50 kamas, mozesz ja kupuc w bibliotece (4,1). Musisz kupic ksiazke aby odpowiedziec na pytania '''2.Zdobadz 1 orzech "hazel".Najlatwiej jest go zdobyc z boara lub kupic w sellroomie 3'''.Porozmawiaj z wiewiorka "Perceptive Squirrel" (5,21). Czesto kryje sie za drzewami na gorze mapy , aby ulatwic sobie zadanie w opcjach ustaw przezroczystosc otoczenia '''4.Pierwsza rozmowa ma tylko 1 odpowiedz. W drugiej wybierz "Givik ink hizilnik".Wiewiorka zaakceptuje inne rzeczy typu "boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom" ale to nie pozwoli na przejscie do dalszej czesci zadania.Tylko nasz orzech"hazel" na to pozwala.3 rozmowa ma takze tylko 1 odpowiedz. 5'''.Po oddaniu orzeszka powinienes zobaczyc ikonke "Perceptiveness"na gorze ekranu '''6.Postepuj ostroznie z Grizmine ,ktory znajduje sie wyzej (2,-1).Wejscie w jakiekolwiek starcie/walke usunie efekt "perception", co oznacza ze bedziesz musial wrocic do wiewiorki i dac jej kolejny orzech.Mozesz uzywac zaapow i z zapa (2,0) jesli masz go "odkrytego" 7'''.Graj w papier/kamien/nozyce z Grizmine dopoki nie wygrasz.Zawsze wygrasz w 1 rundzie,50% szans masz w 2,i 100% (z preception) lub 0% bez w 3 rundzie '''8.Po wygranej pojawi sie wiadomosc ktora oznajmi Ci ze zdobyles emoty /pfc1 (rock), /pfc2 (leaf/paper) and /pfc3 (scissors)/Kamien-papier-nozyce Uwag'''i:poniewaz aby zbodyc ta emotke musisz rozmawiac z NPC poaz terenem Asturb gracz musi miec wykupione p2p '''Edit by: ''GNYQ'' Granie na flecie (/Pipo) Co robi:Granie na flecie z ktorego wydobywaja sie nutki ;) Gdzie:niewiadomo Ilu:niewiadomo http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/72/Music_emote.jpg Ta emota nie jest jeszcze mozliwa do nabycie.GM-i maja ja.Posiadaja ja poszczegolni gracze na Jivie (dostali na Swiateczny Turniej w roku 2004) oraz byla nagroda w Bard Contest na serverze Djaul w 2006. Edit by:''GNYQ'' Pokazywanie palcem (/Point) Co robi:Postac wskazuje palcem na cos/kogos Gdzie:Aby ja zdobyc trzeba ukonczyc Pandikaze Dungeon Ilu:Ilos osob aby ukonczyc dungeona Info:Emota zarta jest w scrolu "Scroll "Point your Finger" http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/7a/Live_point_-mmm.png Edit by:''GNYQ'' Odpoczynek (/Rest) Grafika:REST.png * Co robi: Alternatywa do siadania (/sit). * Lokacja: Sand dungeon * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: Tylu aby przejść dungeona Emotka siadania (/Sit) Emotki nie trzeba zdobywać,ponieważ dostajemy ją na początku gry. Pokazywanie broni (/Weap) Co robi:Nasza postac wyciaga w gore reke w ktorej trzyma bron(ktora akurat uzywamy) Gdzie:(-6,5) Ilu:4 Jak zdobyc: 1.'Dostan sie do obozu Bworkow przez jaskinie ktora znajduje sie (-1,8) '''2.'Dostan sie na najbardziej wysunieta w strone polnocnego-zachodu czesc obozu (-6.5) '3.'Ktoras z osob musi stanac na malym kwadraciku za krzakami w lewym-dolnym rogu ekranu '4.'W pierwszym pomieszczeniu stancie wszyscy na czarnych polach http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/e/e2/Emote_weap_room1.JPG '5.'W drugim pomieszczeniu ustawcie sie tak jak na screenie/obrazku http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/0/03/Emote_weap_room2.jpg/250px-Emote_weap_room2.jpg '6.'W koncowym pomieszczeniu kliknijcie na swiecacy posag i pojawi sie wiadomosc o otrzymaniu emoty show weapon :) '''Uwagi:bworki to potwory ktore agresuja wiec trzeba byc uwaznym podczas wyprawy po ta emote jesli nie bdziemy potrafili dac sobie z nimi rady...gracze f2p nie maja sie czeGo obawiac Edit by:''GNYQ''